Patrick Turns Evil
by SpongeBob2425
Summary: Patrick Visits SpongeBob at work. What happens on his way home, Patrick is captured by Plankton and turned evil? Will SpongeBob save his best friend or will Plankton win?
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Patrick Star Turns Evil

Patrick walked into the Krusty Krab, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Good morning, Krusty Crew!" Patrick greeted.

SpongeBob turned his head from the table he was wiping, and smiled. "Good morning, Patrick, and what would you like to order?"

The hungry starfish spent no time reading the menu. "Oh, you know," he chuckled. "Just the usual. One Krabby Patty please!" Patrick ordered.

SpongeBob went back into the kitchen to perform the task at hand. "One Krabby Patty, coming up, buddy!"

Patrick went to his sit at an empty table as he waited for his food. It came out promptly.

"This looks yummy!" he exclaimed, clapping with cheer.

Patrick finished eating in no time. "Thanks, SpongeBob."

"See you later, pal!" SpongeBob called as his best friend left.

Patrick didn't normally pass by the Chum Bucket on his way home from the Krusty Krab, but occasionally he lost his way, and today was one of those days. As he walked near the Chum Bucket, he felt a sudden grabbing at his foot.

"Ah!" he gasped. The heavyset sea star fell to the ground with a painful thud. He was being kidnapped. Fear overcame him.

He started to scream for SpongeBob to help him, but he wasn't close enough to be heard. "Help, SpongeBob! Help!" He was slowly but surely being pulled into the Chum Bucket. Inside it was dark, and he felt as though could not anything to save himself. He tried to run, but the door shut on him. Suddenly, there came a menacing cackle.

"Poor Patrick, so weak and a hopeless fool!" the voice said evilly.

Patrick knew who the voice belonged to. "Plankton, let me go!" Patrick pleaded.

"Never!" he laughed.

Patrick trembled in fear. "W-what do you want f-from me?" he furiously stuttered.

Plankton laughed again. "I command you to join me and help me steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!"

Patrick had no desire to work for Plankton. "Never would I waste my life on someone as d... de-" He struggled to find the word. "...As despicable as you!"

Plankton smirked. He enjoyed seeing the starfish refuse. "Then I will have to force you to do as I please!"

Patrick shook his head. "SpongeBob, HELP!" he cried, tears forming around his eyes.

"He can't hear you, so clam it," Plankton hissed. "You have no choice! You will never escape!"


	2. Chapter 2: Plankton's Plan

Patrick Star Turns Evil Chapter 2

Still at the Chum Bucket, Patrick frantically waited for Plankton to come back.

The starfish had thoughts going through his mind. How was Plankton going to turn him evil? Just thinking about that sent chills down his spine.

3 minutes later, the starfish heard footsteps coming towards his direction. He used his eyes and ears to see and hear who was coming.

Suddenly a shadow hovered over the scared starfish. Patrick slowly turned and saw Dennis, smirking evilly at him.

Patrick never thought he would see Dennis again.

Without warning, Dennis grabbed the heavy starfish by his waist. Patrick's fear was over the top, he started to cry out to SpongeBob again. "Help, SpongeBob, Help!"

Dennis put Patrick down roughly with a loud thud. The starfish suddenly heard a dark evil laugh from behind him. As Patrick turned he saw Plankton himself.

Dennis walked over to Plankton. Patrick didn't know what was happening. Dennis walked over to Patrick with a chip in his hand.

"What is this chip Plankton?" Dennis asked in confusion, looking at the chip that he is holding in between his fingers.

Plankton rolled his eyes, and then he smirked evilly again." This my dear Dennis is how I am going to control this starfish to do as I please." Plankton continued, "This chip is a mind control chip"

The starfish couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to run. Dennis noticed and gripped Patrick's arm before he could escape.

Plankton faced the starfish as he threatened him "So Patrick, you have two choices, one you join me or two I put the mind control chip in your neck, so what will it be?"

Patrick fiercely shook his head In fear. "I will never join you, SpongeBob will rescue me!"

At that comment, Plankton just laughs evilly while shaking his head, he suddenly turned threating. "Then you made your decision, Dennis put the chip on his neck!"

At Plankton's call, Dennis grabbed the starfish's neck forcefully and stickled the mind control chip on the back of his neck.

As soon as Dennis put the chip on the back of Patrick's neck, he waited for Plankton to tell him to turn the chip on.

Plankton smirked." Don't worry my starfish friend, this will only hurt…. A lot!"

On cue, Dennis turned the chip on. The heavy starfish heard buzzing sound, along with insane pain drilling into Patrick's neck.

Patrick screamed in agony, "Gah, make this pain stop, SpongeBob!"

Plankton only laughed, "I am sorry Patrick, but I am afraid I can't do that"

The big starfish squirmed in pain. Suddenly, all of Patrick's thoughts were wiped out.

Plankton hopped down from the seat he was standing and went to see if his mind control chip had worked.

The starfish started to smirk evilly. He gave out an evil laugh, that brought Plankton chills down his spine, but Plankton joined into the evil laughter.

Plankton couldn't believe his plan actually worked. "Yes, it worked!" Plankton into the other room to tell his computer wife, Karen the good news." Karen, I turned that moron starfish evil, I really did. My plan can't possibly lose!"

Karen was in disbelief, "Ya sure, I will believe it when I see it"

Plankton rolled his eyes" You will know after I get that secret formula from Krabs !"

Plankton walked back into the room where Patrick is standing" So Patrick, what is your mission?"

In a robotic tone, Patrick replayed" To steal the Krabby Patty Formula and destroy Mr. Krabs and my best friend SpongeBob.

Plankton was shocked, he gave out a forceful evil laugh," YES! after I get that formula, the next step is… world domination! "


End file.
